Prince Edward  THE ROYAL BRAT
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Edward has gotten everything in Life, but when he's in a arrange Marriage  All hell breaks loose...


Prince Edward The Royal Pain IN THE ASS

Summary : Prince Edward is in an arrange Marriage to Victoria Volturano , But he doesn't love her He will go in anyway to find someone else to marry . what happens when his siblings hook him up with Alice's Best Friend.. Siabella "Bella " Swan

One Running & Hidding

Prince Edward now stood and ran out of his father's suite now yelling "I FORBID TO MARRY THAT WITCH!" edward yelled thru the Estate.  
James Volturano now chased after Edward thru the house as he growled.  
"You will marry Victoria, she is the last Princess!" James Yelled.  
"NO, I WILL NOT MARRY VICTORIA VOLTURANO!" Edward yelled again.  
" What is all this rukkus "King Carlisle yelled as he opened his bedroom door.  
"Your highness, tis your son he will not processd with this arranged mariage to my sister,"  
James explained.

The bedroom door suddenly opened as Edward looked at the two.  
"A Stupid arranged marriage" edward snapped as he wiggled his eyebrows then slammed the double door shut and locked them as James slammed his arm against the door.  
"Damn it, OPEN UP EDWARD!"  
"NOT BY MY HAIR AND CHINNY CHIN CHIN CRIED THE FAT PIG!" Edward Yelled.

Carlisle now sighed as he held his laughter back as he now looked at James.  
"James, you have to let Edward choose his betrothed,he will not marry your sister" Carlisle said.  
"He seriously can't stand your sister" he added.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice now made their appearence as as they watched their father and James speak freely infront of edwards bedroom door.  
"SHE'S A BITCH!" Edward now yelled.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice held their laughter as they now looked at their Father then to James.  
"M"lord my sister is the last Princess, he has to wed a Princess"  
"Not really, Why can't he marry someone he's passionately inlove with"

Edward peered his head out of his bedroom door "OHH I like that one"  
James quickly launched himself at Edwards's bedroom door as Edward slammed it back and relocked the door.  
" DAMN IT EDWARD!" James growled.  
Edward Laughed as he heard James.  
"NAna Nana NAna!" Edward sang.

"As I said M"lord she's the last Princess ,"  
"I don't Care I rather marrry a commoner! or a hefer with ash and soot!" Edward yelled.  
Carlisle choked as he gave a negative nod "Sorry James"  
"HE WILLWED MY SISTER!"  
"I RATHER MARRY A JACK-ASS!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle now choked as now joined his kids in a very hard laughter that made James furor with him.  
"Fine, we will give edward a year, if he does not find anyone he will marry VICTORIA!"  
"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER, Which it never does!"  
"FINE" Carlisle said "TRAITOR!" Edward yelled "Fine"  
"James now turned and made his way downstairs and showed himself the way out of the house .

"Edward"  
"Is it safe"  
"Yea, it's safe bro"  
"Are you sure"  
"We are sure Edward" Emmett said as he now chuckled.  
Edward now opened his door as he peered his head out of his room.  
"Is he gone"

Edward Anthony Cullen What are we going to do with you?"

Edward now smiled and said. "Marry me off to a commoner and I'll be happy"  
" Goodie, I'll start looking in school tomorrow" Alice now smiled

Edward looked at Alice" Thanks Ali"  
"Im going to bed" Edward Said.

"You don't sleep Edward, remember you're a vampire" Jasper said.

"Please let me pretend to be human here" Edward said as he now moved his head back into his room and shut the door

"That boy better find someone" Carlisle said .

"I WILL I PROMISE!"

"I wish you could stop reading my mind Edward"

" Sorry Dad!" Edward now yelled out .

Edward sighed as he turned on his radio as his telephone now rang

"Hello Alice"

" Can I come in Edward"  
"Go ahead Alice"

Alice now entered and smiled.

"I found a perfect one her name is Angela Weber she's a sophmore"  
Forget it Alice  
"Oh Come on Edward"

Edward now groaned as he covered his eyes

"Okay , look let me fall inlove my way,If I do not you can hook me up with any girls of your choice , okay" Edward said.

"Goodie!"Alice cheered.

"Let the Matching Game begin" Edward Mumbled in his pillow.

" Good Night Alice"  
"Good Night Edward"


End file.
